


【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	1. 铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續5

“那个女人是……商业间谍，我花了……很大的力气才让她露出马脚。”  
Tony边吻着Peter边解释，“上回很抱歉，我一向擅长嘴贱和毒舌再把人惹生气，对不起。”  
“我没生气，”Peter两手紧紧扣着Tony颈肩，不断吸吮啃咬对方的舌头，“我只想知道，那个女人有这样亲你吗？”  
“当然没有。”Tony抱着人移动脚步，踉跄一阵终于靠近柔软的床铺，一个使劲将人压在底下，“下次就算公司要垮了我也不干这档事了。”  
“不，你可以先告诉我的，好吗？”男孩摇摇头一脸委屈，“别让Ned拿着八卦版的样刊问我，而我却什么也不知道，我不喜欢这样。”  
“好，都听你的。”男人忍不住扣着他卷翘的后脑勺，用力地亲吻，“我以后什么都会告诉你。”  
Peter点点头，主动地伸出舌头热情回应，像是失而复得一般紧紧抱着Tony不肯放手。二人倒躺于床上几乎交缠在一块，任凭彼此的味道沾染在身上，不断地向对方索取这几日严重匮乏的安慰，而男孩在喘息之中情扯下了男人的外套，更不自禁敞开双腿缠上了他的腰际。

“别让其他女人这样亲你，”Peter一双眼睛青涩纯情，却说出了满满的占有，“你只能亲我。”  
“当然好，”Tony真是爱死了男孩这副模样，“以后只亲你，你跑也跑不掉了。”  
“我什么时候说要跑了？”男孩撇撇嘴，“我才不跑。”  
Tony笑了出来，深邃的轮廓在窗外白色月光的投射下，连眼尾的细纹都是那么性感迷人；而男孩顶着一颗晕呼呼的脑袋反常地过于主动，他不觉伸手抚摸他仍有些发烫的额头，轻轻啃咬那张早已被吻得红肿的双唇。  
“My boy，你看起来不太舒服。”  
“还行，晕晕的，热热的……”Peter认真地说，“而且，跟你亲亲之后更热更晕了……”  
Tony真被逗笑了，却装作一脸严肃，“看起来你病得很重，那可不行，先别亲了，我去睡地板。”  
“欸，我不要，不要！”Peter紧张地像是一只八爪章鱼，紧紧攀着男人不放，一脸委屈地又像被抛弃的狗狗那样可怜，“你不可以离开床铺，你得陪我，我想要你陪我……Mr.Stark，陪我好吗……”  
黏腻的软言细语让Tony几乎无力抵抗，双腿间的家伙更是硬得疼痛，但他深呼吸缓和一阵，轻轻地啄吻男孩细致的耳根，“那你告诉我，想要我教你什么？”  
“我……我不知道。”Peter脑子一片空白，光是热烈地亲吻就让他心跳加速喘不过气了。  
Tony则是试探地将手探进他单薄的睡衣里头，轻轻摩娑那健挺的腹部和腰窝，发现男孩并没有像上回那样缩着身子发颤。  
“昏昏沉沉的感冒让你放松不少，就像你喝醉的时候，”他有些发笑，“也没有像圣诞节那次一样抖得厉害。”  
“上次？”Peter歪着脑袋回想，“喔，上次是有点吓到了。”  
“那样叫做有点吓到？”Tony竖着眉毛抱怨起来，“你的表情就像是在告诉我──我该怎么办我好害怕我会不会被吃掉，这样。”  
“我……我才没有那样！”Peter被说得一脸窘迫，“我只是……没有经验，也怕你笑我。”  
“我知道，光看你快哭的样子，我就想到我在二十二岁时你才四岁，”男人一脸无奈苦笑，“负罪感让我只能抵着快爆炸的裤档乖乖睡一觉。”  
“喔──我很抱歉？”Peter登时笑了出来，搂着对方的脖子轻轻啄吻，红着脸小心翼翼地询问，“意思是……如果我在床上喊你Daddy，你就会做不下去吗？”  
“什么？”Tony以为自己耳朵坏了，“你再说一次？”  
“我是说如果我喊你Daddy……”  
Tony瞪大眼睛，感觉跨部真的要自爆了，“老天，你刚嗑了什么药先拿出来我检查一下。”  
Peter耳根早已烧红，抿了嘴唇一脸无辜，“你不喜欢？我只是怕你觉得我无趣而已……我以后不说了。”  
“NO，NO，你得说，”Tony连忙哄着快要羞愧而死的小情人，“我可喜欢了，喜欢得不得了。”  
男人张嘴亲吻男孩，将舌头探进他柔软的口腔中翻搅，花花公子的吻功无可比拟，三两下就让Peter忘了方才的羞赧，只顾着喘气。他一手缓缓解开Peter的睡衣钮扣，让男孩白皙的上身完全展露在眼前。  
“我不知道我该做什么，”Peter紧紧揪着他的T恤，“教教我，Mr.Stark。”  
“你什么也不用做，”Tony温柔地吻，给予安慰，试图让他放松，“光是躺在这里和我说话就让我想操翻你了。”  
Tony缓慢地吸吮Peter敏感的颈部，忍不住留下一抹红印子，深沉的呼吸游移至锁骨，柔软的胡须蹭过Peter的肌肤，直到胸前的肉粒被浅浅含入，Peter不由得轻颤身子，任凭Tony的舌尖挑弄和吸吮，麻麻痒痒让他弓起上身，情欲随着异样的热流向上攀升，他呻吟出声更出了一身薄汗，肌肤胀成了粉色，嘴巴顾着和鼻子抢空气那样微张着。Tony在挑弄的同时把腿挤进了Peter的双腿之间，俯下身子來回蹭着他敏感的鼠蹊部。  
“M……Mr.Stark……”男孩喊着，两手紧紧揪着对方，像是在求救，只因被对方的腿根上下摩擦的快意让他羞耻又享受。  
“嘘──”Tony手指使坏地轻捏那被吸得红肿的乳粒，“第一次我们慢慢来，不用那么刺激。”

这已经够刺激了好吗？

Peter内心的小宇宙都炸了开来，说不出任何一句话，陶醉地享受Tony的吻从颊旁滑过，再轻轻含住自己的耳垂，那一口口温热的呼吸发麻了他的头皮，两手伸进了Tony的衬衫里头来回抚摸，那健挺的腰肢本能地跟着节奏，挺腰不停蹭着Tony的腿根；他浑身燥热耳朵胀红，张着嘴不断地索吻，喘息声变了个调，就像一只发情的小狗，正在操着主人的腿。

“我……哈啊……”纯情的男孩早已意乱情迷，却不停抗拒对方给予的快感，“我……不想就这样射出来……”  
“你可以。”男人笃定地说，持续以唇舌和手指温柔地爱抚与亲吻，“你还发着烧，就这样射出来，乖。”  
“会弄脏裤子的……”Peter蹙着眉毛拼命摇头，“我不想弄脏裤子……”  
“好吧，”男人拿他没办法，“你是个不听话的坏孩子。”  
Tony装作一脸无奈，提手脱下他的睡裤和底裤，那干净白皙的阴茎弹了出来，上头流着透明液体沾湿了Peter的小腹。  
“看看，你的裤子早就被你弄脏了，”Tony轻咬他的耳朵，嗓子低沉又沙哑，“告诉我，你想我摸摸你，让你快乐，让你舒服。”  
“我……”男孩眨眨眼，感觉耳根子就要烧了起来，却也乖巧地回应，“我想让你摸摸我……让我舒服……”  
男人满意地笑，伸手覆上那青涩的肉柱，发现手感比想象中还要细致，那洞口诚实地流出欲望，液体被指头摩娑后沾在指间，当作是润滑地上下轻柔撸动，“老天，你好烫，让我想知道你其他的地方是不是更烫了？”  
“你、你可以。”Peter呻吟起来，栗色眼眸浮上一层水光，张开腿不停地向Tony的掌圈挺进。  
“现在不行，你的身体需要休息，”Tony深呼吸口气，异样的燥热让他也流了一身汗，“至少等你退烧之后。”  
Tony的手心有着长年在实验室里倒鼓机械而更加厚实和粗糙，而花花公子的手活就和他的头衔一样名不虚传，三两下就让Peter濒临高潮，蜷起脚趾头舒服地浑身颤抖，一直到Tony加速了手边活塞的动作一边舔弄Peter早已挺立的乳粒，上下夹攻的畅意迅速将男孩的欲望引爆，不用多久，Tony在对方带着哭腔而无意识僵直身体射出来时用嘴唇堵住他，把他破碎的喘息都吞进嘴里。

果然没错，Peter累积了这几日的工作疲惫，还有身处在异地的水土不服，在感冒发烧之下又被掏空身子，他甚至来不及说几句话，那双眼皮彷佛挂了铅块一般，很快地沉沉地睡了过去。Tony并不想在男孩发烧时趁人之危，但也没想过──这个臭小鬼还真是头也不回的把他一个人抛下了，睡得连打呼声都出来了……

他一张俊脸笑得无奈，只好一把脱下身上的T恤，让浑身的燥热凉快一些，同時贴心地取了热毛巾替男孩擦拭身体，随后径自走进浴室解决生理需求，还顺道洗了个神清气爽的澡，最后只能在擦干头发后悄悄地钻进被窝里，将男孩搂进怀里乖乖睡了一觉。


	2. 【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續7

当Peter说出那样的话，Tony几乎是用扛的把他带回饭店的房间；沿路上都不给他说话的机会，一张小嘴被堵得严严实实，连呼吸都感到困难。一直到他跌进了柔软的大床上，满脸红潮地看着Tony站在眼前粗鲁地脱下外套，随后便跟着爬上床铺压了上来。

“你还有时间后悔，”Tony将对方的手压制左右，轻轻啄吻，“在我还没把你吓个半死之前。”  
Peter眨眨眼，自动敞开双腿蜷上男人的腰线，“我虽然是第一次，但不代表我很胆小……”  
“希望如此，”Tony笑了一声，一只手爬进了他的毛衣衬衫里，“就算这次你怕得把整张床都抖垮了，我也不会停下来。”  
“好、好的。”Peter有些赧然地点点头。

很快地，Tony再也不让男孩有思考的机会，他的衣服被一把脱下，连下身的遮蔽都在亲吻当中莫名其妙被褪去。  
“唔啊……”  
Peter的呼吸节奏在Tony含住胸前的肉粒时明显地变了调，异样的麻痒在来回舔舐之间令他浑身燥热，还有那只大掌直接了当地将他跨间支起的性器握在手中，来回搓揉，连底下的囊袋都不放过。男孩感觉自己就像根干燥的柴火，在对方一次次的亲吻与爱抚之下迅速被点燃。

“M……Mr.Stark……”  
在这声呼唤的同时，Tony俯下身一口含住他笔直漂亮的阴茎，令男孩浑身一颤脑，凶猛的快意即刻支配了他的感官和思考能力，彷佛躯体上下的感知全数停摆，只剩下双腿之间被紧紧吸吮啃咬的地方，不断地充血再充血；过于欢愉的刺激让男孩止不住嘴边的呻吟，拱起身子将两手插进了男人的发丝之间，一张小脸胀红又陶醉，双眸在渴求之中溢满了水光。  
那根灵活的舌尖缠绕在Peter最敏感的前端和小洞，将冒出的前液一并扫去吞下，纯情的男孩在Tony高超的口活之下并不能支撑太久，很快地哭着摇头要挣扎。

“啊……不、不行了，我……我要射……放开……”  
软绵无力的抗拒哭腔在Tony听起来只有无限的色情，他当然不会停下来──反而吸吮地更加厉害，甚至将底下的囊袋搓揉玩弄，两面进攻几乎不让Peter有逃跑的机会；直到男孩僵直腰杆射了出来，男人倒也自然而然将他的体液吞了下去。

“唔啊啊……”  
被高潮辗压过后的Peter头晕目眩瘫软在床上，而男人只是舔了舔嘴角，有些讶异男孩的味道比想象中还要干净。Tony爬起身子一把脱下早已被汗水浸湿的T恤，站在床边露出半裸健挺的臂膀，翻找着抽屉里的润滑以及……

嗯？本应该躺在床上喘气的Peter不知何时爬起身子，跪在床上正替他解开皮带和裤头拉链。

“你想干嘛？”

男孩抬起头来，用那双湿漉漉地瞳眸望着他，“我也想……帮你。”  
喔──如此主动的举止没在Tony的设想之中，他几乎要为了这个请求感到疯狂，而早把手伸进对方裤档里的Peter明显感觉里头的火热跳动了两下。  
男人咳了一声，垂下眼帘一手摸着Peter柔软的嘴唇，边命令地说，“收好你的牙，别咬疼我好吗？”  
“好的，我会……努力的。”

Tony就这么站在床边，垂眼紧盯跪在双腿之间的男孩，那双手有些紧张地脱下他的裤子，再把那分量不小的性器从底裤里掏了出来。Peter从来没有那么近距离见过别人的家伙，尤其……现下握着得可是比想象中大很多的玩意，他甚至有点怀疑真能够把这东西好好地吃进身体里吗？  
“老天……”Peter有些却步，抬起头的模样像只受惊吓的小动物，“我觉得……待会可能放不进去……”  
男人噗一声笑出来，轻轻抚摸他无辜的眉眼，“放心，我有信心能好好打开你，到时候你肯定会紧紧咬着这家伙而舍不得它离开。”  
充斥露骨的话语让Peter有些赧然无法直视男人那双漂亮的大眼，抿了抿嘴唇，伸出舌头开始动作。  
他率先舔舐那柱又胀又烫的阴茎顶端，湿润的舌尖来回在那小洞和边缘的青筋附近游走，Tony垂着眼帘微微地喘气，却舍不得闭上眼睛，他想把Peter那张纯真无瑕的轮廓正在底下取悦自己的画面记在脑海里，随后大掌一伸覆上Peter凌乱卷翘的头发，在发丝间轻轻摩娑，如同鼓舞的举动让男孩鼓起勇气张嘴吞食。  
男人的肉柱便这么插进那湿润柔软的口腔之中，过分湿软的内壁团团将它包覆，一下一下地被温柔又笨拙地伺候着。说真的，这绝对不是最能满意Tony的口活，却是记忆以来最美好的一次。  
Peter努力地想给予更多愉悦，来回几下吞得更深，便能清楚感受Tony微微颤抖的身躯，还有性感撩人的喘息就在安静的房间鼓噪，那肉柱的每条青筋和凸起的脉络都被小心翼翼的亲吻舔咬，Peter感觉自己就像吃着一根是越是燥热也越渐胀大的棒棒糖。不一会，男孩的下颚被紧紧掐住，Tony凸起的喉结滚动两下，嗓音早已沙哑不清，“Peter，我想在你里面高潮。”

当Peter抬头看他时，还来不及看清Tony瞳眸里燃烧的欲火，就被对方压在身下紧紧吻住；他的腿根被男人用力扳开馈在肘弯，而对方的手指不知何时沾满了润滑，笔直地插入那从未被开垦过的地方。

“啊……”  
Peter身子僵硬，蹙着眉毛低喊一声，Tony则是不断浅吻他干净的眉骨，试图安抚他接纳入侵。  
“放松，”男人感到那紧窒的甬道阻碍重重，“放松，Peter。”  
男孩听话地大力吸气，尝试缓和紧绷的身躯和双腿，而那根手指便开始轻轻地抽插，像个探索者在里头来回游走，一波一波胀热与酸楚感胀满了男孩的脑袋，登时有些难以适从，只能无助地敞开双臂揪着男人的臂膀，蹙着眉心大口呼吸就像个落水者急着寻求浮木。  
“M……Mr.Stark……啊……”  
Tony俯身吻住他的破碎的喘息，啃咬吸吮那双柔软的嘴唇，“叫我的名字。”  
“Tony……Tony……”男孩的嗓音稚嫩，但语气里饱含浓厚的欲望，听起来酣甜黏腻令人意犹未尽。  
“告诉我，什么感觉？”边说的同时，那根手指找到了能够让人疯狂的前列腺，男人毫不犹豫地戳刺了几下。  
“啊！唔啊！……”过于猛烈的快意让Peter弓起身子，嘴里断断续续，“舒、舒服……”  
“还会有更舒服的。”

在Tony耐着性子探入了第二根、第三根指头后，男孩的身体早已遍布红潮，浮起一层薄汗，他头晕目眩承受了Tony所给予的一切，张着嘴不断喘息和索吻，不停吸吮啃咬男人的嘴唇和舌头，意乱情迷地就像一只吃不饱的小狗。一股强大的欢愉在开拓时渐渐褪去，取而代之是酥麻与空虚感，深不见底的欲望接连涌出，男孩眼眶泛红扭着腰杆想要索求更多……  
“Tony……拜托……”Peter的双手攀向男人颈肩，一边摇头晃脑，“我……我不想要手指……”  
这样的请求让Tony的跨间彷佛就要爆炸，却仍然想听见对方多说一些好听的话，“你想要什么？告诉我。”  
“我想要……你的东西……”  
“那你要叫我什么？还记得吗？”  
男孩眨眨眼，那充满水光的栗色双眸纯真又无辜，嘴里倒是很乖巧地喊了一声，“Daddy……拜托。”  
这真是全天下最好听的称呼──迫使Tony终于把手指褪了出去，扶着那根硕大且布满青筋的肉柱，轻轻抵在泛滥潮湿的穴口外头，一吋一吋地──攻略城池。  
虽说前戏充足，但进入的尺寸终究比方才那三根指头大得多了，Peter绷着身子几乎哭了出来，他的指甲陷入Tony的背部，憋着小脸流出眼泪。  
“疼……呜……”  
“嘘──慢点呼吸，”Tony同样不好受，竖起的眉心同样透漏他的难受，“放松些，听话。”  
“我不行……唔啊！”男孩甚至说不清任何一句话。  
“你可以，忍着点。”现下就算是天塌下来也无法阻止男人的欲望，他掐着Peter纤细的腰际，猛地将自己全数挺入。被剧烈贯穿的感受几乎让Peter尖叫出来，泪水填满了眼眶，红着鼻子看起来可怜极了。  
Tony吐口气停下动作，唇舌吻上了男孩，俯下身子缠绕着他，试图分散他的疼痛与不适。他耐心地等待Peter适应，腰间小幅度地晃动起来，那根性器就在男孩的体内缓慢插入又抽出。  
“哈啊……”男孩呻吟着，表情终于没那么纠结后，男人才真正地摇摆腰际，大力地前后进攻；那穴口过于紧致地吞食，让周围的嫩肉撑得泛白又毫无皱褶，一下一下，过于欢快的律动就在男孩身体里迅速堆积。彷佛身体里有无数颗气泡被用力地弹破，喷薄在空气里的水珠就是快感的源头，渗入血液里让人上瘾又渴望更多，交织快乐与疼痛，让Peter终于流泪哭喊着Daddy别停……

Tony有过数不清的性爱经验，却没有哪一次像此番这般令他失去理智，腰间摆动的力道越渐无法控制，每一下进攻就像要把男孩钉在自己的肉柱上，再也不让他逃离。Peter被撞得眼冒金星，前端却又诚实地勃起又流出液体，沾染在他平坦的小腹上，他被庞大的快意淹没头顶，双脚紧紧缠着Tony健壮的腰线，在彼此掏空意识的交缠之下用尽一切禁锢对方，让对方沉沦在自己的身体里无法自拔……

男孩的前端酸麻发胀，像是快意被堵在一处难以宣泄，不自主想伸手自渎，却被Tony大力地压制左右，他呻吟之中夹杂着请求，“我想射……呜……好难受……”  
“就这样射出来，”Tony的睫毛沾上汗珠，晶莹剔透地倒映鹅黄的夜灯，“我会让你爽得叫不出声。”  
Peter被箝制在床上动抬不得，只能敞开双腿任频摆布的模样十分惹人怜爱，想让人更加疼惜也更想加倍地蹂躏，让这年轻稚嫩的躯体只沾着自己的味道和痕迹──男人确实这么做了，他摆动腰间奋力地操着身下年轻的小东西，不顾他哭喊和求饶，一股脑进攻那最敏感的前列腺，Peter的卷发被烘得潮湿，一根根沾黏在额前，穴口极致的畅意彷佛里燃着熊熊火焰，又热又难受……  
就差那么一点，Peter就快融化在快感之中──直到濒临巅峰的海啸掀起巨浪，前端的肉柱喷薄一股股浊白液体，他在高潮之中张嘴恍神，浑身颤抖不止。而那肉穴紧紧地绞着Tony，爽得他低吟叹息一声，啃咬男孩细致的肩膀，在留下深刻齿痕后一并跟着缴械，把一切都释放在他的身体里。


	3. 【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續8

习惯，容易累积，但也很容易上了瘾难以戒除。  
而现下，Peter得学着习惯的是──每天早上不再被晨曦的闹钟叫醒，而是被他年长的恋人吻得浑身燥热不得不清醒。

 

“Mr.Stark……”Peter喘着气被男人压在底下，连睡衣都被脱去大半而不自知，“我要上班了……”  
“才三条街而已，来得及。”男人说了一句，那只手在男孩晨勃的前端抚慰，另一只的指头沾了润滑插进那最隐蔽的地方，使得Peter輕喊了一声，撑着两手像在拒绝。  
“不要……做到最后，我今天要、要去取材。”  
“好，不做到最后。”话说得好听，男人却缓慢增加手指的数量，快速地律动。  
Peter挣扎两下想逃跑，没一会又被抓了回来，“你每次都……啊，骗人……”  
“我从不骗人，”Tony勾起笑意，“只要你在射出来之前，能忍住不求我放进去，我就不做到最后。”  
“你放开……拿出来……”穴口的畅意一点一滴啃食Peter的理智，他头晕脑胀却在抗拒，“我不喜欢……”  
“亲爱的，你下面的嘴比你诚实多了，”Tony咬着那红润的耳根，“它可喜欢了，你知道它有多湿吗？”  
那三根手指就在身底下伺候，甚至故意地戳弄那块极为敏感的软肉，一下一下逼出男孩前端性器淌流的液体，滴滴答答沾在Tony贴紧的腹部上。  
“你把我弄脏了，坏孩子，”Tony把两人的阴茎捧在一起，轻轻撸动，“你想就这样射出来吗？”  
Peter身子潮红一片，喘着粗气，双眼迷蒙的先是点点头，随后又憋着脸摇摇头，让男人忍不住想继续欺负他。缓缓地把手指从穴口里退了出去，挺着腰杆把阴茎抵在那湿软泛滥的穴口处，轻轻摩娑。男孩遵循本能地扭着腰，想把那根火烫的东西吞进身体里，陶醉地喊着他的名字。

“Tony……”  
“诚实的孩子才有糖吃。”Tony张嘴深深地吻住Peter，探入的舌根总是那么温柔又霸道，“你想要甚么？我都会给你。”  
Peter敞开双腿扣紧了男人的腰际，两手攀上他的颈肩，陶醉地吸吮入侵口中的舌头，与他相互交缠。  
“Do you want me?”  
“想……我想要你……”Peter被情欲轰得失去理智，“进来……进来……”  
当那根硕大的火热一点一滴插进身体里，男孩几乎发软了双腿，任凭身子掀起巨大的燥热将渴望熊熊点燃。  
“老天，你真棒。”Tony每回都忍不住赞叹Peter那柔软的身体与自己的契合度，“真想永远镶在你的身体里。”

Peter蹙着眉毛大口喘气，被开拓的甬道很快地习惯了入侵，不觉踢着腿像是在催促，男人等他顺了气才挺着腰开始猛烈进攻，那根阴茎就这么深深插入，再缓缓退出，一下一下，床铺被撞得嘎嘎作响，Peter除了呻吟也只能沉沦在快感的漩涡里，他身体的线条被绷紧得漂亮，揪紧床单的指节泛白起来，让紊乱的呼吸在拔高的呻吟当中越发急促，浮起薄汗的额头贴着卷翘的发丝，那双清澈的眼眸此刻迷茫不勘，点燃的情欲就在身体里沸腾起来。

Tony掐紧他的腰窝把自己埋得更深，微张的嘴唇总是爱使坏，“你好像快迟到了，想要我停下来吗？”  
“不、不要，”Peter拱起腰杆迎合对方的节奏，忘情地喊，“别停下来……”  
“你喜欢这样对吗？”Tony毫不客气地捣弄那名为前列腺的地方，“说出来，我就让你射。”  
“喜欢……喜欢……”男孩的眼眶堆满了泪水，红通通地看起来十分可怜，“给我……快点。”  
得到了想要的答案，Tony便大力的抽插身底下可爱的小东西，剧烈的活塞没一会便让Peter哭喊着射了出来，而Tony在被肉穴绞得濒临高潮时将自己抽离出去，让乳白的液体溅在男孩平坦的小腹上，在颤抖之中啃咬他柔软的嘴唇。


	4. 【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續12

登时间，男孩甩着的左手突然被一把抓住，Tony垂眼看着声音沉冷：“你的戒指呢？”  
“什么？”Peter愣了一会，才发现手指上的指环不翼而飞，“戒、戒指……？”  
“你把戒指拿下来是什么意思？”Tony瞪大了眼睛不可置信，“代表你不想跟我结婚了是吗？”  
“不……不是！”Peter惊吓地酒醒了一半，小脑袋迅速回忆丢失的细节，“是……是Robert，他说想看看戒指，我才借给他的……喔不，他没还我！”  
“Robert，又是那该死的Robert！”Tony真的要被逼疯了，“我他妈最讨厌这个男人，你偏偏今天又跟他混在一起！你是想气死我吗？”  
突然接收男人飙骂的脏话，Peter感到莫名其妙，晕眩的脑袋瓜气得反驳：“怪我吗？又不是我找他来的，况且你的酒吧是会员制，你怎么不干脆取消Robert的会员呢？你也管太深了吧？”  
“什么？”卷发男孩此刻像极了青春期的叛逆孩子，Tony真被唬了一跳，“你再说一次。”  
“我说，你就不能少当一天霸道控制狂吗？整天介入我的交友状况你不累我都快被烦死了！”  
Tony是再也压抑不住胸臆间的怒火，扔下手中的解酒药片，一把将男孩压在门边，不顾那人激烈的挣扎，伸手掐住他的下颚，更把一条腿挤进他双脚之间，防止他挣扎而逃跑。  
“我都不知道你平时对我有这么多不满？”男人的嗓音冷硬，瞇起的眼睛像是怒火的前兆，“好像跟我在一起你很委屈？”  
Peter没见过这样的Tony，有些害怕地缩了肩膀，想挣脱箝制却被掐得更紧：“我……我只是想告诉你，我不喜欢这样！”  
“嘘──”男人低头凑近了他，轻声地说，“你想知道什么叫做霸道的控制狂吗？我现在就告诉你。”

Peter还来不及消化对方的话语，便感到脑袋被紧紧扣住，凶猛的吻随即覆盖而来，他闻见了男人身上的小雏菊，正在侵蚀自己身上沾染的马丁尼琴酒味，Tony借着火辣的热吻顺利尝到男孩嘴里那厚重饱满的香气，顺着那霸道又充满占有的搅弄，一口吞进喉咙里。  
“你吃了橄榄？”男人挑着眉毛，温热的呼吸缭绕在男孩的皮肤上，“你毁了Nat细心为你调的酒，小鬼头。”  
“唔……放开我！”Peter抗拒嘴边那熟悉的吻和味道，但只得到更加大力的箝制，他身后抵着冰凉的大门，进退两难。Tony发狠的吻着，男孩的感知在酒精的洗礼下迅速被放大，他的心脏飞快地跳动，全身上下每个细胞都忍不住让这富含技巧的热吻融化在地。  
“啊……”Peter晕眩地喊了一声，无法压抑一股异样的发麻感由身底下一波波漾开，以及对方那条腿刻意地磨蹭他敏感的鼠蹊处。这场热吻持续了很长的时间，惹得Peter浑身燥热，胡乱地啃咬着男人，甚至伸出舌根与他纠缠。即使二人再怎么怨怼彼此，也无法否认他们极度的思念对方，互相不干示弱地让唇边吻越发难以收拾，彷佛这不是一场缠绵而是角力战。  
经验老道的男人终究略胜一筹，像是把男孩胸腔里的空气都掏空了那样，使得Peter呼吸紊乱，眼神迷茫起来。Tony吻够了才让这可怜的小东西顺口气，但也没给他太多时间反应，提手粗鲁地扯下他下身的牛仔裤，将那勃起的阴茎握在手中，用力地捏了一下。  
“疼……”男孩缩了肩膀，挥舞挣扎的双手就被对方大力箝制在头顶处。  
“你乖一点，就不疼了。”Tony说了一句，那只大掌便开始上下撸动，并用嘴唇封住了Peter的呻吟。  
男孩身体的敏感处Tony了如指掌，他禁不住如此直接又猛烈的刺激，加上酒精在血液里翻搅，情不自禁呻吟起来，那兴奋的前液沾湿了男人粗糙的掌心，忽快忽慢的节奏让Peter忍不住挺着腰把阴茎往他手里送；男人毫不隐蔽地展现花花公子的手活，灵活的舌根在男孩的耳际以及颈脖处舔弄游走，最后掀起他的衬衫，把胸前粉嫩的乳头含在嘴里舔食──上下夹攻，用不了多久Peter便大口喘气射在Tony的手里，喷出的体液还弄脏了双方的裤子。

Tony在男孩颤抖身子被高潮辗压时，一把抱起他直直压在地毯上，将人翻了过去抬高臀部，扳开那圆润的臀瓣，伸出舌头便抵了进去。  
“啊啊……”Peter一个激灵喊了出来，想要抬腿逃跑却被对方紧紧压制腿根，只好扭着腰持续反抗──不肯服从的挣扎激起了男人前所未有的占有欲望，根灵活的舌头在那穴口处打转，舔湿了那块地方的每一处皱褶和敏感的肌肉，不一会便直直插了进去，  
“不、不要……”男孩几乎没有过这样的感觉，在争吵之下被强迫控制快感，就连最隐密的部位都被攻占，他的理智想挣扎却被酒精渲染，毫无抵抗能力，他的身体诚实地服从了Tony每一下粗鲁的爱抚，并且渴望更多，激起了内心无尽的羞耻感。  
“停，不要这样……”  
Peter求饶的语气又软又甜，Tony充耳不闻，径自收回舌头后把手指插了进去，一下子加到了三根便开始进行活塞动作，疼痛与快感互相交织让Peter飞快地沉沦，更收不住那张嘴吐出愉悦的声浪。  
“那你想要怎样？”他俯身向前咬住Peter烧红的耳根，“你说不要却湿得一蹋胡涂，看看你的前面，地毯都被你弄脏了。”  
“我、我没有……”男孩眼眶发红只能不停摇头，男人进行短促的扩张工作后迅速把手指抽了出来，掏出那又烫又硬的阴茎，毫不客气地从后方将他贯穿。  
“啊！”过于硕大的尺寸让Peter只感到疼痛与不适，浑身发起冷汗，眼眶里堆满了泪水：“呜……好痛……”  
“你不放松身体会更痛。”Tony掐着他的后腰，没等他适应便猛烈的抽插起来，用力地撞在男孩最敏感的地方。  
Peter咬着下唇感到痛苦，但极致的畅意泉涌般沸腾起来，彷佛藤蔓缠绕他的意志，禁锢身体里羞耻的感知，疼痛的欢愉攀爬而上淹没了他的躯体，任由它掀起巨浪将自己一口吞噬。  
“啊……不、不要……”男孩嘴里喊着，但身体很老实地迎合了Tony的节奏，更是抬高了臀部把敏感处暴露在每次抽插之下，一声声的呻吟更充斥着饱满高涨的情欲。  
“不要？”Tony毫不留情地搅弄肉柱，男孩过于兴奋的身体分泌许多肠液沾染他的跨部，“你比平常还要湿，更紧紧把我夹着不肯松开，你应该老实点，亲爱的。”  
Peter浑身无力控制不住身体剧烈的渴望，只能臣服的趴在地毯上不再挣扎，任凭猛烈的快感流窜身躯，在Tony一次一次的进攻之下即将濒临高潮。Tony察觉男孩无意识拱起的腰背，在他就要射出之前停止动作，并且掐住了前端早已湿答答的阴茎。  
“放、放手……”Peter猛地摇头，被中断高潮让全身上下的细胞都在抗议，“我要射……让我射出来……”  
“让你射？”男人轻声说，“控制狂是连你能不能高潮都需要允许的，懂吗？”

Tony舔着嘴唇等着男孩绷紧身子褪去高峰的胀满感，冷静后再继续用力地操着身底下的小东西。后穴的酸麻快感让Peter的呻吟转为哭腔，前端的阴茎又胀又热就快要烧了起来，更淌着许多透明汁液滴落在地毯上，他爽得浑身颤抖闭不紧嘴巴，唾丝溢出唇角，过于绷紧的身体连呼吸都快喘不过气。

这样的折磨手段男人来回使了几次，让Peter一次次体会被铺天盖地的强烈快感支配全身，却只能被延长控制而不能痛快解脱的过程。男孩像一根收紧的钢弦承受所有爆裂的拨弄，几次下来终于忍不住崩溃大哭，声嘶力竭地把这几日的委屈一并带了出来。

“呜呜……呜……”Peter把脸埋在双臂之间，汹涌的情绪压抑不住，“我不要这样……呜呜……我讨厌你……”  
激烈的哭声像是一把猛力的槌子，狠狠地将Tony的理智敲了回来，喔老天，他终于察觉自己太过份了点。他轻轻放开手，那根胀红的可怜阴茎便流出了大量的乳白液体，溅在地毯上，Peter只能流着泪大口喘息，浑身颤抖不止。  
他在身体恢复冷静后，让伴随而来被折磨的羞耻感垄罩全身，压抑不住汹涌的委屈，只能抽搐哽咽不断地哭泣。Tony赶紧把埋在里头性器退了出去，放轻手劲将Peter翻了过来，看见他哭得满脸是泪时，方才满脑子的怒意都被扫得一乾二净。  
“老天，”Tony承认这招完全是自己的弱点，伸手想要抱他，“你用哭的真是太犯规了……”  
Peter像是个受惊吓的小狗，挥舞双手闪躲他的触碰：“呜呜……这样羞辱我……你高兴了吗？”  
“不高兴，我他妈一点也不高兴！”男人没好气地说，一把将人打横抱起，“Friday，放热水澡。”  
“Yes,sir.”

TBC.


	5. 【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續13

浴室里的烟雾缭绕持续朦胧，水温被人工智能维持的温热不凉，这对失而复得的恋人就泡在里头，亲密拥吻舍不得放手。Tony被怀里的小东西撩的性欲暴增，那只搁在男孩腰际的手才正准备不安分时──  
Peter放开了手，苦恼地说：“Mr.Stark，为什么你每次生气说话都喜欢带刺呢？我不喜欢这样。”  
“呃，”Tony被打乱了兴致，啧了一声，“这真是我的老毛病，这张嘴跟了我一辈子，我真努力去改你也别抱太大希望了。”  
“下次你再说难听话，”Peter瞇眼抬头，“说一次，我们就一个月……不能做那档事！”  
“什么？你是想逼死我吗？”男人瞪大了眼睛，“这是不人道的酷刑和折磨，我拒绝这个选项！”  
“我找不到其他方法能治你了，”男孩蹙着眉毛的模样看似比他还苦恼，“你自己好好想想吧。”  
Tony黑着一脸感到生无可恋，终于明白Peter Parker根本是他的克星，一边认栽却忍不住讨价还价：“我，尽量吧……但一个月太残忍了，一个礼拜好吗？”  
Peter笑了，弯弯的眼睛满是爱意，像是一朵盛开的向日葵，男人爱死了这样的笑容，不由地跟着笑了。  
“你这小混蛋尽会折磨我，一下子弄丢戒指，一下子又一个月不能做爱，老天啊……我到底为啥那么喜欢你？”  
“别说得自己很委屈似的，我也很喜欢你啊！”Peter不服气，“喜欢到……你刚刚弄痛我、弄哭我，我也好喜欢你。”

登时间，Peter跨坐的腿根抵着更加精神的玩意，而那只大手爬上他的臀部。  
“刚弄痛你了，那我得好好检查我的宝贝有没有受伤。”  
Peter翘高了小脸装作气恼：“我受伤的话，恢复前你都不能碰我哦。”  
“如果你能忍住检查过程──我无所谓。”男人一脸坏笑，一根指头就在那仍然湿软泛滥的穴口处打转，“让我看看吗？”  
男孩微弱的气音像在诱惑，点点头，“轻点……刚刚真的好痛哦。”  
Tony搂着人便张嘴吻了上去，伸出舌头搅弄对方敏感的口腔，而一根指头直直插进了柔软的甬道。  
“啊……”男孩轻喊一声，身子微微发颤。  
“疼吗？”Tony的指头被柔嫩的内壁团团包围，使得他嗓音明显地沙哑起来。  
Peter摇摇头，双腿有些酥麻，只能细细呻吟，忍不住伸手覆上男人硬挺的性器，来回抚摸。  
“Tony……”  
男人发麻了半边头皮，有些难掩兴奋：“你用这样的语气喊我，是同意让我继续的意思吗？”  
Peter舔着嘴唇主动奉上热情的吻，一手揪紧了Tony的肩膀，本能地抬高了臀部，而Tony顺势增加了指头的数量。  
“My boy，你想要吗？”Tony轻声说，湿润的穴口紧紧咬住指头舍不得放他走，“不想要我可以不做。”  
Peter用喘息呻吟回答了这个询问，更在男人把指头抽出来时，主动地敞开双腿，捧着男人的阴茎缓慢地坐了下去。  
“唔啊……”这样的姿势总过于深入，Peter绷紧了身子无法动弹，水蒸气浮在他白皙的肌肤上，顺着侧脸滴滴滑落，他的呻吟比平时来的无法压抑，湿漉漉的卷发贴在额头上，暴露难得一见的细致性感。  
眼前的画面让Tony快要烧了起来，但他不忍心男孩才刚经历过于激烈的性爱过程，于是拚了命压抑想要把人操番的强烈欲望，一边吸气缓和，一边安抚Peter的不适。  
“放松，你咬我咬得太紧了，我怕等等会伤到你。”  
“Tony……”Peter蜷起双腿紧扣男人的腰际，呻吟比方才来得更让人痴迷，像一杯被醒过的红酒，饱满香甜。  
“我喜欢你叫我的名字。”Tony张嘴吻了上去，抑制不住渴望便挺腰缓慢地律动起来，“再叫一次。”  
“Tony……”  
男人的动作比平常来的温柔，埋在水里的阴茎来回挺入那饥渴的肉穴，像是刻意放轻力道那样，令人得不到满足。  
“哈啊……”Peter呻吟着，抬手将湿漉漉的卷发被拨到后方，露出了干净的额头，嘴里尽是以往听不见的渴望，“大力点……”  
他意乱情迷地喊着，扭着腰迎合每一下的律动，Tony抚着他的后颈，一手抚慰男孩前端的挺立，一下一下，将他完全点燃……  
“Daddy……大力点……”  
“老天，想对你温柔点都不行。”  
Tony被撩的毫无办法，只能用力的挺着腰，每一下都刺进让Peter疯狂的地方，过大的动作晃动了浴缸的热水而溅了出去。男孩被操得头晕目眩，浑身酥软，毫不遮掩的呻吟在浴室里回荡，他紧紧抱着Tony的颈肩像在求救，但嘴里喊着的却是想要更多……想要更痛快……  
他们在浴缸里尽情缠绵，吸吮啃咬对方温热的身体和唇线，留下许多宣告主权的痕迹在显眼的地方，像在做记号，像在昭告世界对方属于谁。  
“我……啊，我一早……”男孩被快感占满的脑袋，终于稍微忧心明日的工作，“一早要去采访……国防部长……”  
“没关系，我让Pepper去缠着他，他明天会很忙，没空理你这个小记者。”  
Peter咬着唇，享受着身底下不断堆送的欢快，“可、可是……”  
“专心点，Peter。”Tony吻住了他，一把将人从浴缸里抱了起来，激起水花一片在地板的磁砖上，他将男孩压在冰凉的墙上，那根凶狠的阴茎来回抽插着。  
“明天乖乖待在家里当Daddy的乖孩子好吗？”  
被箝制在半空中的Peter只能紧紧抱着Tony的颈肩，双腿紧缠着那健壮的腰线，任凭对方来回进出自己的身体，再让海啸般凶猛的快意逼出眼泪。  
“好的……Daddy……”

夜已深，白色的月光倾泻在落地窗前，两颗紧紧靠近的心，溢满了凶猛的蜜意浓情，他们在蒸气缭绕的浴池里激烈地缠绕对方，享受欢愉将理智捣得支离破碎，浪潮汹涌──彷佛昼夜里的日光，冬季里的暖阳；他们成为了彼此的空气，相融在对方的躯体当中，再分不清你我。


	6. 【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續16

“你怎么了？”Tony把人按进沙发上，蹲在他面前握着他的手，“有人欺负你了？”  
Peter的两颊一片红润，男人不晓得这是方才的酒精还是什么造成的，急着再问：“我的宝贝，你在派对喝酒了？”  
他俯身闻了两下男孩身上的气味，发现并没有异状，而Peter则是气愤地瞪着他，像要把他看穿了那样。  
“我不喜欢！”他用力地扯着Tony脖颈上的领结，“不喜欢你穿这样，调酒给其他女人。”  
“啊？哦……可爱的Peter，”Tony以为他喝醉了，“我一直以来都在做这件事情，而前一周我们还一起来过这里的，你现在才发现不喜欢？”  
Peter蜷起了拳头，气恼地说：“我不喜欢你背着我做调酒师！”  
“我没有背着你，”总裁大人十分无辜，“是你今天去了派对，我不找点事情做的话──”  
“我以后不去了，”男孩赶紧打断他，“所以你也不能在我看不见的时候，跑来这里。”  
Tony眨眨眼，本来的担忧一扫而空，莫名感到空气里飘着男孩身上的青草薄荷，又香又甜，“好吧，我比较想知道，我酒吧里的梅酒是不是你喝光的？”  
“什么梅酒？”男孩嘟嚷一句，“你的酒吧才没有卖梅酒呢！”  
“不然你怎么闻起来──”Tony一手捏过他的下巴，两只大眼睛装满了笑意，“这么的酸呢？”  
“你……”Peter拍掉他的手，“我在跟你说正经事呢！”  
“好好，”男人拿他没辙，把制式的领结和马甲脱了下来，“我的男孩喝了满嘴的醋，不让我做调酒师，那就不做呗。”  
听见这样的话，Peter闷哼一声偏过头去，不理他。  
“怎么，莫名其妙吃飞醋？”Tony把人从沙发上拉了起来，牵着他的手捧在嘴边，“知道我的感觉了吗？我平时喝的醋可是你的十倍量。”  
“知道了……”Peter点点头，一手摸着心口处，“因为你不像之前那样发信息担心我了，我这里空空的。”  
“你真是难伺候，”男人止不住上扬的嘴角，“管太多又说我控制狂，现在不管你了又跑来说浑身不舒服。”  
“我们可以折衷一下的，”男孩认真地说，“以后你不想我去的地方，我便不去，真的非出席不可一定带着你，你也是，好吗？”  
Tony挑挑眉毛，刻意地说：“然后，你再和别人介绍──我是你的朋友？”  
“我……我会慢慢改的……”Peter有些心虚地不敢看他，“给我一点时间行吗？”  
“我开玩笑的，”Tony把人搂进怀里，低头亲吻男孩有些发烫的额头，“你想怎么介绍就怎么介绍，就像我们先前说好的那样。”  
“嗯！”Peter大力地点头，赶紧钻进对方臂弯里，仰头讨一个安慰的吻，Tony满是宠溺地张嘴回应了他，唇舌之间溢满了疼爱与柔情。  
“我的Peter，以后多吃一点醋好吗？”男人边笑边吻，“我喜欢死了。”  
“我不喜欢！”男孩酒劲上了头，有些胡言乱语，“胸口好闷，不好呼吸，你的照片很好看……我把它存在手机里了，但不想让你给别人看……”  
“是Nat的IG吧？”Tony弯起眼睛，“我让她把照片都删了，好吗？”  
“好，快删掉！”Peter点头如捣蒜，“还有以前的照片！你抱着好多女士亲嘴，我讨厌那个，更讨厌偏偏自己那时候不认识你……”  
Tony噗哧一声随即惹来男孩的瞪视，他赶紧把笑意憋进肚子里，连忙哄道：“好好，都删掉，我让Nat全部删掉可以吗？”  
“可以，都删掉它！”Peter终于扫去了郁闷，露出一抹灿烂地笑，“你真好，Mr.Stark……”  
“知道我好了吧？”男人一脸骄傲，用嘴唇蹭着他的脸颊，“那你是不是该给我一点奖励？”  
Peter晕呼呼的脑袋一片茫然，两只眼睛清澈地朝他看：“要什么奖励？让你射脸上好吗？”  
什么？？？

话锋转得太猛太快，就连Tony这样的老司机都呛了一下，差点惊吓过度说不出话。  
“你，喝醉了，肯定醉了，我们……咳，先回家再说。”Tony假装镇定赶紧穿起西装外套，取起车钥匙。  
“所以呢？”Peter被总裁大人快速地塞进了马莎拉蒂的副驾驶座，仍然一脸单纯地问，“你不喜欢这个奖励吗？那我们换一个？”  
“呃，不必换，我喜欢……”老天，花花公子也有被撩的耳根通红的一天，他在心理鄙视自己一秒，“我们现在赶紧立刻回家领奖励。”

Peter没忍住笑，方才一气之下吞下那杯性感海滩的酒劲全然发作，像一只发情的无尾熊攀在Tony身上又亲又啃，害得总裁大人差点起了干脆把车停到一边当场办事的冲动。  
“Peter……你冷静点，我在开车，这样很危险。”  
“Mr.Stark……我好热，亲亲我……”  
“老天……”Tony紧紧抓着方向盘，一边安抚，“你先坐好，快到家了，欸欸！你这小混蛋手往哪放了？”  
“Tony，你有没有边开车边被人舔过？”  
“你！不行！靠……你来真的？……哦老天……”

最后，红色的马莎拉蒂开进车库里，Peter就被欲火焚身的Tony一把抱进后座，当场让他知道挑逗总裁大人的下场是什么。

TBC.


	7. 【铁虫】下雪的马丁尼●續17

红色的马莎拉蒂停在车库内，车身一阵摇摇晃晃──

Tony正坐在不算宽敞的后座，双腿之间埋进了一颗小脑袋，正在努力地取悦自己。Peter红着耳根，吐着舌头像在吃一根越发胀热的棒棒糖，柔软的舌舔遍了男人敏感的边缘和冒水的铃口，再一口将那暴涨青筋的性器吞进嘴里。  
男孩口手并用，模仿做爱时的活塞动作，一下一下吃得很深，喉头的起伏与紧缩，夹得Tony发出一声满足的叹声，忍不住把手插进那头卷翘的发丝之间，挺着腰杆轻轻操着Peter的嘴。  
被箝制住的Peter有些想挣扎，但嘴里的东西却是更用力地塞了进来，来回之间他的眼眸溢出了眼泪，难以呼吸的节奏让他咳了几声。  
“咳咳……”男孩喘过气，才想继续嘴边的功夫，却被对方掐住了下颚，一个翻身将他压在后座的真皮座椅上，那热情火辣的舌头就伸进了他的嘴里，发狠地亲吻啃咬。

“你把Daddy舔得这么硬，想要什么？”  
酒醉的Peter顶着晕呼呼的脑袋，却同样不干示弱地与他交缠，汹涌的情欲迅速攀升，在口舌之间沸腾起来。  
“我想，我想要Tony……”Peter紧紧抱着他的脖子，像是害怕一松手对方就会消失，“想要我的Tony……”  
Tony俯下身亲吻他，把他口中带着水果香甜的酒精味吞进嘴里：“当然是你的，全部都是你的。”  
一声声黏腻的呼唤让男人涌现了征服欲望，几乎粗鲁地扯下了Peter的牛仔裤，后座狭小的空间让两个人都难以动弹，只能让那件裤子留在男孩的其中一只脚踝上头。随即他迫不急待把两个人的火烫都捧在一起，来回搓揉撸动，男孩发出了细微的呻吟，双腿紧紧攀着Tony健壮的腰线。

“我不要这个，我想用后面高潮……”  
“老天，”Tony真不知道这是奖励还是惩罚，男孩过于热情的举止他登时有点难以消化，“你是个折磨人的小东西。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”Peter带点醉意的双眼有些迷蒙，蹙着眉毛有些委屈和不悦，“你只喜欢照片上的女人对不对？”  
这是天大的莫须有罪名，Tony忍不住笑出声，赶紧安抚：“我没有，那些女人长什么样叫什么名字谁记得？我只喜欢你，只喜欢Peter Parker。”  
这样的回答让Peter很满意，本来可怜兮兮的小表情登时放松不少，他仰起头不断啃咬男人的脖颈，留下深深的牙印和吻痕。  
“又来了，”男人弯着眼睛，纵容男孩的行为，“你只要一喝酒就会变成饥饿的小狗。”  
“别笑我，”Peter边咬边舔，“谁让你那么多人喜欢，都怪你！”  
“是，都怪我，”Tony边吻边说，“我是你的，谁都抢不走。”  
男人撑着身子，伸长手在置物箱里翻了大半天，终于找到一管'未拆封'的润滑剂──女用？

嗯……他瞇着眼迟疑一会，好像快过期了？算了，非常时期将就一点。  
“那是什么？”Peter没见过那种包装的，撑起身子想一探究竟。  
“没什么。”  
Tony赶紧张嘴把人吻住，刻意加深这个吻，将对方肺部里的空气都被掏了出来后，才沾了满指头的润滑，缓缓地把指头插进那紧致的甬道里。  
“嗯……”Peter皱了眉头，嘀咕着，“好奇怪的味道。”  
“草莓味的，”男人开始律动指根，“这里只有这个玩意了。”  
“这是你以前放在车里准备跟其他女人做坏事用的！”Peter微喘着气，一边分心地说，“别以为我年纪轻没经验就不知道这东西长什么样。”  
“别生气，认识你之后我乖得不象话，看看这东西快过期了就知道我多乖，”Tony笑着赔罪，“下回我会把咱们平常用的那种，放在车上，好吗？”  
“好，”Peter乖巧地点点头，“我的总裁先生，快点，我想要你。”

被诱惑的Tony只感双腿之间的欲望要爆炸了，他赶紧伸进第二根和第三根指头，丝毫不敷衍地替他的男孩进行扩张，入侵的手指在穴内四处捣弄，润滑以及因为兴奋而分泌的肠液沾满了Peter的股间，发出了令人害臊的啧啧水声，酸胀的感受蔓延而上，Peter的呻吟变了调，喘息声接连在狭小的后座回荡，即使车内开着窗和空调，仍然让紧贴身躯的两个人出了一身的汗。  
花花公子深入浅出的前戏，已让Peter被卷入了情欲的漩涡，呻吟转为哭腔，陶醉享受地敞开双腿，一边饥渴又热情地吻着Tony，湿滑的舌尖不停舔舐那人性感的胡须和喉结。  
“光是用手就让你爽成这样，”男人被舔得难以招架，嘴边依然强硬地问， “还想要我吗？”  
“想……我想……”Peter拼命点头，张着嘴呼吸紊乱。  
“你想要我做什么？”  
“操我……用你的家伙……”发酵的酒精早已让Peter的矜持飞去九重天，他胡乱扯着Tony的衬衫，迫切地啃咬他的嘴唇和舌头，“把你的家伙插进我的身体里，让我的身上沾着你的味道……再把我灌满。”  
“如你所愿，我的宝贝。”

Tony立刻抽出了指头，将胀热的阴茎沾满润滑后，挺着腰杆抵在穴口处摩擦，使坏地浅浅探入又抽出，垂着睫毛欣赏男孩想要又却得不到的表情；意乱情迷的Peter扭着腰抗议，两手紧抓住男人身上的白色衬衫，猛地往自己身上一拽，那根粗大的玩意便插进了那泛滥的后穴里头。

“啊……”  
两个人一起发出了满足的气音，Tony伸手压着男孩颈肩便快速地抽插起来，Peter在酒精的影响之下，喊出的呻吟比平常来得毫无节制，他着迷地紧紧攀着Tony肩膀，任由身体里猛烈的欲望将他烧得浑身滚烫，嘴里一边欢喊着：“我喜欢这里……给我……”

酒醉的男孩陷入了性爱的巨大愉悦之中，那湿润的肉穴完全被打开，Tony每一次大力挺进与抽身都能感受底下的小嘴十分饥渴地绞住他，他的力道一下比一下更加凶猛使劲，像是要把男孩直直贯穿那样毫不留情。  
Peter的脑袋早已失去思考能力，浑身上下只剩下那潮湿软嫩的地方能带给他感知，带给他无限的欢快。他的心跳随着抽插的节奏越发快速，下身又酸又麻的快感让他疯狂，浑身软绵地连紧紧抓住Tony都显得吃力，彷佛所有的力气都被汹涌的欢愉所覆盖。男孩的性器贴在小腹上，委屈地吐出汁液，身体因为一下下操弄绷紧得漂亮，他将一只腿搭在前座椅背上，好让男人能更用力的操着他，喉咙溢出的放浪呻吟渐渐转为支离破碎的求饶声，只能一边哭泣一边被快感辗压身体。  
Tony查觉到Peter弓起身体，无意识地撸动阴茎，眼神迷茫想要解脱的全身燥热，汗滴浮在额头上像是一颗颗晶莹的珍珠。  
“想要高潮就求我，My Boy。”Tony半掐着男孩的颈脖，强硬地操着他，却满是温柔地凑过去舔掉他眼角溢出了泪水。  
“我……我想……啊啊……”Peter强烈的欲望捣得头晕目眩，边摇头边诉说渴求，“我想射……Daddy……让我射……”

Tony突然抽出身子，在狭窄的后座拉起Peter把人翻了过去，从后面掐紧他的腰窝后把自己埋了进去，他一手抓着男孩卷翘的头发，挺着腰猛力地插着他，男孩白皙的肌肤染上一片火红，十分配合地抬高了臀部，让自己被插更深，每一下都能被男人带上巅峰。  
Peter张着嘴却喊不出任何声音，脸上滑出了眼泪，还有嘴角溢出的唾丝，他的两手紧紧攀在车窗上，让那爆裂的快感从他脑袋中炸出烟花，爽得浑身颤抖，不用多久，他的双腿之间溢出了乳白的液体，滴落在马莎拉蒂真皮的座椅上。Tony从身后咬着他的耳根，被肉穴紧紧绞住也让他射直接进了Peter的身体里。  
两个人的身体紧紧挨在一块，汗水与喘息充斥着车内每一处空间，他们一同在颤抖中享受高潮的余韵。  
“哈啊……”身体里灌进了热流，Peter抽蓄着腿根大口呼吸，回过神才问一句，“你……不是要……射我脸上吗？”  
Tony趴伏在男孩的背弯，温柔地亲吻他发烫的耳根，笑了一声：“等会咱们回到房间，想要多少，我都给你。”


	8. 【唐荷】下雪的马丁尼●續20

自从那天亲过Robert以后，Tom整个人都呈现一种轻飘飘的不真实感。

回想那日清晨，他坐在沙发上和男人坦承心意，揽过对方的肩背，闻见熏衣草的香气；他情不自禁索取了一个简单的吻，不带任何企图的轻啄，只想稍稍满足内心像是掀起波澜摆荡的期望，怎么知道在他离开了Robert的嘴唇时，对方的大掌便覆上来扣住他的后颈，最后他得到了一个富含技巧且温柔火辣的热吻。  
柔软的舌尖热情地纠缠和吮咬，呼吸与唾液交融，没一会便让Tom浑身燥热，却强忍住呻吟的反应，直到异样的麻痒汇集到了双腿之间，男孩猛地睁开眼睛反应过来，那张稚嫩的轮廓有些惊吓，巴不得像只土拨鼠钻进地洞里吶喊──该死的我起了反应啊啊啊啊！

而Robert吻完后只是冷静地看着男孩潮红的耳尖，急忙弹起身子，一只手不由自主地按住了跨部，说一些无关痛痒的芝麻小事便钻进了房间里把门反锁。

 

Tom回想至此──只觉得真他妈逊毙了。

 

他不晓得Robert所谓的──我需要一点时间沉淀，的时间是多久？他只是乖巧地等待，继续安分守己做Robert的实习生，和他一起生活，工作，出入法庭，看着Robert在法官及陪审团面前露出神采奕奕的自信眼眸，还有面对犯罪者锋利尖锐的神色，又或是陪自己窝在沙发上看电影时，俊逸的轮廓呈现笑点极低、泪点也不高的丰富表情，不论是哪一种样貌，都让Tom无法压抑地深深迷恋这个男人，为他疯狂。

“Harrison，我恋爱了。”  
电话里陷入沉默，Tom趴在床上自顾说：“虽然Mr.Downey还没回应我的告白，但我想应该不用太长的时间。”  
“Tom，”  
“老兄，我知道这很难接受，”Tom皱皱鼻子，“但老实说我也没想过我会喜欢男人，这种感觉和以前我们在学校追女孩子完全不同，老天，难以形容啊。”  
“Tom，冷静，”Harrison适时打断了他，“你得认清事实，三个月后你就必须回英国了。”  
“你……”Tom忿忿地说，“你就不能少说两句吗？”  
“忠言逆耳，你总是要面对这个问题的。”  
“我真恨你。”  
Tom结束了这不太愉快的电话，手一甩，手机被扔进了椅子上的背包里。  
他把头埋进枕头里有些丧气，不一会从床上跳起身子，揉了揉脸，天生开朗的性子很快地就振作起来，将那些无谓的烦恼抛诸在后。

“Mr.Downey，”  
Robert正坐在书房内，抬头就见到男孩扳着门边只探出一颗小脑袋。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想……”Tom双手搭在背后，缓缓走进房内，“明天我们开完庭，有一点小空档，能陪我随便逛逛吗？”  
男人翻起了桌上的行事历，勾起嘴角：“可以，但不能跑太远，别忘了晚上我还有一场难缠的辩论会。”  
收到允诺的Tom连忙点头：“当然！”

这是第一次，在Robert开完庭后，穿着一身整齐的西装，陪Tom一起走在大街上。男孩这几天只负责观摩，所以身上是简单的连帽T恤及牛仔裤，他揪着Robert一起在附近的广场公园到处走走。  
两个人在街边买了三明治，坐在喷水池旁吃了起来，Robert打开公文包，将文件取了出来，边吃东西边和Tom随口聊天。

“防卫人合理地相信为避免非法侵害而使用暴力是必要的。”男人边吃边说，“美国法律。”  
“普通法系，撤退到墙边的传统，除非无路可逃，否则不该使用暴力，”Tom发表意见，“撤退义务，英国法律。”  
“撤退等于不鼓励打击罪犯，容忍在某程度来看是否为懦夫行为？”Robert笑了一下，“美国许多州政府已经取消了退让义务，美国人秉持不退让以及坚守阵地，你得好好学习。”  
“美国宪法规定，人民持有和携带武器的权力不得受侵犯，”Tom不以为然，“是啊，你们都能拿枪了，还需要什么撤退义务？”  
“我听出了你的歧视，小朋友。”  
“嘿，这不是歧视，”Tom认真地说，“英国、加拿大都是普通法国家，强调公共治安的责任为全由政府，等于为警察负责，等于社会唯一的暴力机构只能是公权力。”  
Robert点点头，提醒道：“但你们的英国警察都不爱配枪了，显然暴力机构不太暴力。”  
“我们的警察不配枪的风气，维持了两百年，”Tom瞇着眼说着，“犯罪率可是比美国低得多了。”  
“哦，我讨厌和欧洲国家讨论犯罪率，”Robert笑得无奈，咬了一口三明治，继续说，“美国人认为，任何的暴力机构都有可能靠不住，即便它隶属于国家，所以我们坚持保留一部分的自卫能力，这就是自由原则。”  
Tom无话可说，耸耸肩：“Okay，我承认以自由为出发的观点很不错，但过于剽悍的民风容易让人害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”男人忍俊不禁，“即使上回你把某位律师气到脸色发青，他也不会因此掏枪出来的，放心。”  
“Okay，咱们能够结束这个话题了吗？”Tom撇撇嘴，“我都没胃口了。”  
“同意。”

男孩笑了，弯起的眼眸倒映喷水池折射的水光，他一口把三明治吃个精光，随后扑在Robert身上想偷咬几口他手上的食物。  
Robert拿他没辙，轻笑道：“嘿？你小心点别摔进池子里，吃不够我会再去帮你买的。”  
“我就想吃你的。”  
Tom面露调皮，身子紧紧地挨着他，嘴里咬着三明治，男人垂下眼伸手替他抹去嘴角的肉酱，自然而然舔了舔指间。他们肆无忌惮地注目对方，同样色泽的棕色眼睛流淌着浓情密意。  
“我喜欢你，Robert。”Tom的目光是一片清澈的河流，像在期待对方投下回应的石子，“你呢？诚实是美德。”  
“礼貌也是美德，尤其在那么多人的地方。”男人扬高了嘴角，抚去男孩额前的碎发，张着嘴彷佛有话还没说完──

 

“咚咚──”

公园广场突然传来节奏强烈的舞曲，打断了Robert和Tom，声乐吸引了多数人的注意。一群街头艺人正在广场中央表演舞蹈，一来一往舞出了柔韧与强悍的力与美，像是一股浪潮奔腾，与跳跃的重低音融为一体。  
精彩的表演惹来了喝采与掌声，随后许多路过的年轻人也投入了节拍紧凑的旋律之中，孩子们也拉着父母一同蹦蹦跳跳。欢笑，音乐，人来人往，让冰冷的城市登时热闹开来，眼前的大型广场彷佛是一场交流舞会，吵杂混乱，但每个人都带着笑。而本来坐在水池旁观望的Tom，一个不注意也被街头艺人拉进了舞群之中。  
Robert就这么坐在不远处，看着卷发男孩的发色在阳光普照下更加浅亮，那张俊秀的五官透出了腼腆与快乐。在对方的鼓舞之下，Tom当场给众人表演了芭蕾与体操结合的舞步，他摇摆了柔韧的腰身，在原地旋转数圈，像一只优雅的水鸟，随之，他伏低身子跳跃──充斥技巧而猛烈的华丽后空翻紧接而来──

“哗──”  
众人纷纷给予惊讶又热烈的欢呼和掌声，包括Robert在内。他知道Tom学过不少才艺，但真的目睹又是另外一种惊艳，忍不住露出了骄傲赞佩的眼神。  
Tom放开身段，展开了精彩又惹眼球的舞技，十分亮眼，但是──Robert欣赏的同时很难不去注意，那道扭动的精瘦身躯，露出白皙的窄腰以及一大截CK内裤的标志……

 

“你的皮带呢？”男人在Tom满身是汗结束表演后的第一句话。  
“嗯？”男孩下意识低头拉高T恤，那六块腹肌便暴露在空气里，有些无辜，“我从不用皮带的。”  
“快放下，”眼睛吃足冰淇淋，Robert赶紧把他的衣服拉好，一边叼念，“你刚跳得很好，但下回记得系上你的皮带，好吗？”  
“哦？”Tom有些调皮地说，“My Old man，你担心的话，可以把你的皮带系在我的腰上，我肯定一辈子不拿下来。”  
Robert知道这是玩笑话，但他挑着眉毛意外地较真，当着Tom的面就把金属皮带拆下来。  
Tom吓了一跳，赶紧阻止：“欸欸？我开玩笑的！”  
“我很认真，”男人把皮带穿进了Tom的牛仔裤头，拉高裤子的腰线，“你得学会把裤子穿好，系皮带以及──好好穿在腰上，而不是让它摇摇欲坠。”

年轻的蓝色牛仔裤配上金属皮带，怎么看怎么怪，但Tom依然露出了喜悦的神色：“你把皮带给我了，那你怎么办？”  
“我可以去买，”Robert指了指一旁的服饰店，揪着松垮的裤头就迈开脚步，“记得你刚说的话，一辈子不准拿下来。”  
“欸，”男孩赶紧跟向前去，一下子没适应金属扣环的重量全压在裤头处，“你的皮带好重啊……等等我！”

最后，服饰店里没有象样的西装皮带，只有各种涂鸦的帆布材质，Tom一边大笑一边替男人挑了一条辛普森家族图示的涂鸦皮带，系在他整齐的西装裤上形成了非常突兀的存在。  
“哈哈哈……”男孩在路上无法停止笑声，“咱、咱们一定得这样吗？哈哈哈……”  
“我觉得挺不错的，”Robert握着方向盘，一脸严肃，“晚上的辩论会我相信一定会有人说，嘿Robert，你是不是偷了谁家孩子的皮带？”  
“哈哈哈……”Tom笑出了眼泪，“或是有人会说，Robert，你得罪了你的西装裁缝师对不对？”  
“我会回答，因为家里有个不会穿裤子的孩子抢了我的皮带。”  
“嘿，是你自己给我系上的，”Tom更正这个误解，“关我什么事呢？”  
一路上，两个人之间的话题都没有脱离'皮带'二字，Robert笑弯的眼睛中溢出了难以遮掩的爱意，Tom感觉得出来，因为那种眼神就是他梦寐以求的。

抵达曼哈顿后，Tom站在车外弯腰：“我真的不能跟你去辩论会吗？Mr.Downey。”  
“等你考到律师执照，协会就会邀请你来了，”Robert说，“不过，这种地方非常无趣又火爆，你以后肯定会恨透的。”  
Tom笑着看一眼刚日落的天际线，眨眨眼：“需要我留晚餐给你吗？我今天会煮你爱吃的炖饭哦。”  
“非常需要，那里的吃食简直惨不忍睹……”  
男人才想说些什么，口袋里的手机便大声响了起来。他取起一看，屏幕显示「Peter」时有些愣了两秒，而站在车外的Tom也看见了。  
Robert看了一眼Tom，后者只是垂下眼帘，彷佛在等他接听电话。

“Hello，Peter，”男人轻唤一声，随后蹙紧了眉心，“嘿？嘿？你冷静点……”  
Tom看见男人皱眉而陷入专注，话语中藏不住担忧的询问。  
“你是说你的同事？好的，亚裔的同事──被警察误以为是不法分子而被拘捕？嗯，这很常见，”Robert停顿了下冷静地继续说：“好──Peter，听着──在我还没到之前，让你的同事一句话也别说，記住，任何人都有拒答问题或保持沉默的权利，好了，你冷静，Stark不在纽约你也要冷静，没事的……”

当Robert挂上电话后，Tom已经消失在轿车边，他有想是不是该上楼先跟男孩解释些什么，解释一些他不知道是否应该解释的……解释？但思考两秒后还是发动了车子，头也不回地驶离住处前的街道。

这一夜，Robert没有回到租屋，因为Tom就坐在客厅等他等到天亮。

男孩明白，去一趟警察局可以很快，也可以很费时，全部取决于警察是否想要刁难你，任何他们看不顺眼的理由，犯罪，检举，或是种族肤色。

他应该要生气吗？但他不晓得自己该站在什么立场生气。

Tom在客厅等待多时终于打了瞌睡，迷迷糊糊之中听见门锁开启的声音，随后有人把自己抱了起来，鼻尖缭绕熟悉的熏衣草和淡淡烟香，没一会，他便躺在了彷佛棉花糖一般柔软的大床上。

接着，好像有一个吻落在了额头──他希望这不是梦。

 

在Tom清醒后已经是中午的时间了，手机里没有任何讯息，这让他感到更加沮丧。他快速地刷牙洗脸，换上干净的衣服赶紧地出门了，可惜，当他站在事务所的办公室门前却没有看到Robert。

啊，早已把对方的行事历刻在脑海里的Tom猛地想起，Robert今天一整天都要待在法庭，继续把手里的重大刑案做个完美的解决。

Tom叹口气，看着律师先生凌乱的桌面，默默弯下腰替他整理文件，还有到处写满关键词的便利贴，散乱的钢笔之类的；无意间，在拉开抽屉时看见一张Peter Parker的名片，上面沾了一点灰尘，可能是在他还没进到事务所之前就存在了，他不晓得。

男孩终于感到一丝疲累，心情像是过了一次又一次的山洞，却始终抵达不了终点。  
他觉得呼吸困难，背起背包就离开了办公室，第一次翘了班。

 

当天晚上，律师先生在繁忙公事中抽开了身，急急忙忙去见Tom时──是在医院里。因为男孩扭伤了脚踝，肿得完全无法走路，男人站在病床旁时看见了他脸上的挫伤，还有被勾破的外套。当下Robert没说什么，只是听从医生的叮咛，拿了药后就把Tom抱进轿车里。

“你答应过我不会再玩跑酷了。”这是Robert将Tom带回住宅后的第一句话。  
Tom坐在沙发上，咬着下唇没有看他，有些不满地说：“昨天你没有回来，也没有给我一通电话。”  
Robert沉默了会：“这跟你玩跑酷有关系吗？”  
“我总得……”男孩低下了头，“做些什么让自己冷静，不要胡思乱想。”  
“Tom，”Robert靠近了他，直直蹲下与他平视，“你知道，我不会做任何让你难过的事情。”  
“那你就说出来！”Tom蹙着眉眼喊了一句，“告诉我你喜欢我！”  
Robert没有太多的反应，像是预料之内纵容男孩发泄心情。

“我不在乎Peter Parker找你做什么！我只想知道你的心意！”Tom激动地说，“我快要被我们之间不上不下的关系逼疯了！”

男孩嘶吼完后停顿了几秒，眼神褪去了愠怒，彷佛清醒了却更加的懊恼，他把脸埋进双手掌心，胸前剧烈的起伏像在抚平情绪。  
许久，客厅里被一阵缄默覆盖，只有墙上挂着的时钟，指针滴答滴答的声音，和半开的落地窗传来街道上吵杂的车流。Robert缓缓站起身子，伸手抚上了男孩的卷发，在上头轻轻揉摸，Tom抬头望去，那双泛红的眼睛十分委屈，像是被抛弃的狗狗那样的无助。

“我没有要逼你的意思……Mr.Downey。”他嘀咕几句，“我只是……无法平静下来……”  
“我理解。”Robert露出一抹苦笑，他的指尖摩娑男孩的眼尾，满是温柔却带点无奈。  
“Tom，我不想让那句话变得──只是为了证明我已经忘记了某个人，这让我的心意听起来，十分的廉价，我不喜欢这样。”  
“不廉价！”Tom激动地想站起身，一阵疼痛使他踉跄，男人下意识将他拢在怀里。他拼命地摇头，彷佛就快抓住了什么，焦灼而不安：“不廉价的……那句话值得我用所有的积蓄把它买下来……只要你告诉我，我愿意做任何事情，求你了……”

“我喜欢你。”

震动耳膜的话语是那么的轻巧，如同一片羽毛却足以撼动所有，像是晨露滴落在平静的湖面，漾起一圈圈涟漪，再也无法停滞──

Tom突然有些呼吸困难，焦急地想再次确认：“你，你再说一次……”  
“Tom，”Robert凑近他的耳边，低沉磁性的嗓音富有穿透力，“我喜欢你。”  
男孩长叹一口气，像是紧绷了许久而放松身体，有些站不稳的摇摇晃晃，Robert把双臂收紧，承受了男孩所有的情绪，看见他嘴角勾起了浅浅的笑意却溢满了眼泪，声音颤抖不勘：“不是因为我长得像Peter Parker，对吗？”  
“当然不是，”男人勾起了嘴角，两手抚住他的脸颊，“是因为──你是你，你是Tom Holland。”

接下来是一个真正的吻，没有试探，没有迟疑。  
唇端浅尝的甜美，宛若穿着糖衣的毒药，让人上瘾，想要更多，两人的呼吸重叠，随着缠绕的舌根而混浊，不顾一切把自己的味道和体温烙印在对方嘴里，任凭无限的情意在彼此口舌之间一一倾泻。

 

TBC.


End file.
